


Distract Him

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe does not want to listen to Methos ramble on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Him

Methos, Joe decided, was entirely too pretty when he was angst ridden. The ancient immortal was all heartbroken and lost over the mess Duncan had gone and gotten into, even though Duncan had overcome the odds again. It amazed Joe how cool and calm, even calculating Methos could be day in and day out, but every once in a while, the old man really let his guard down. Like now, with half of Joe's best single malts in his system.

"Methos," he began, having chased the last customer out. "If you're staying, you better find somewhere to get comfortable. I'm closing up shop."

"C'mere," the very un-sober immortal told him, and the former watcher just grinned at him.

"Too soused to stand? Don't think I can support you, buddy," he said, even as he made his way over, leaning hard on his cane. It was late, and he could feel the weather in the leg already.

When he reached the other man, he did hold a hand out to assist Methos in getting off the barstool, but the immortal reached out and took him by the back of the head, bringing their foreheads together.

"Real good friend to us, even when Duncan can't see it," the ancient one said, locking eyes with Joe, as a sudden unearthly sobriety seemed to descend on him. "Why?"

"Because I am your friend," Joe staunchly said, his brow furrowing at Methos's change of manner.

"Duncan inspires loyalty in you, in Amanda, even me, to a point," Methos rambled, letting Joe go, to fall back into his meandering mood of melancholy. Joe decided that he truly did not want to endure a night of being confidant to the Horseman, and Methos did look very pretty with his face so somber. That would be the reason he adhered to in the morning for what he did next.

Methos never saw it coming, not in his state. One second he was mumbling about the way Duncan took too many risks and the next he was locked in a kiss with the former Watcher. One long second past that and all thoughts of Duncan ceased to exist, as the kiss became very two sided.


End file.
